The Moon and The Sun
by KittyCatInBlue
Summary: Two stars were once the rulers of the Kaleido stage, people called then The Moon and the The Sun , one day the Sun disappeared leaving the Moon to shine alone, as the stage ran into complete chaos, what happens when the Sun and the Moon meet again?
1. Chapter 1

KittyCat:Hey everyone! This is a brand now Fanfic, I hope you'll enjoy!

Amu:What are you trying to pull off here?

KittyCat: Nothing, I do not own Kaleido star nor do I own Shugo Chara, I only own the story line

Amu: Well whatever, Enjoy!

ֹ_

_Past_

_._

_._

_._

_Hi, My name's Amu, my name comes from the world Amnesia, the story begins when I was 10 years old, or at least I think I was 10 years old, I don't know much about myself, really , I only know I was found before 3 years on a beach near Seyio, I know the couple that found me had a 2 year old girl back then and deciated to take me in after that, they started asking me a lot of things ,basic things ,like what's my name, where are my parents, WHO are my parents, I didn't know the answer to noon of those things, so they deciated to give me a new name which was Amu, and so I was the newly adopted child of Midori and Tsumugu Hinamori_

_._

_._

_._

_Present_

"Amu-Chan! Come here please!" Midori or how I call her now Mama said from downstairs "Hai,Mama?" I said coming down the stairs "Your father has a new job offering! It's in Europe!" My jaw fall _EUROPE?! What will happen if I see __**HIM**__?! _"Why Europe ,Papa ?" I asked my Tsumugu who was sitting in the table ,who just gave me a sports magazine looking at the cover I saw two people , a woman and a man, both extremely familiar , The woman had dark Pink hair and brown eyes ,while the man had silver hair and grey eyes

_"Mother, Father! Come on!We're gonna be late for my show!" one pink haired girl said , her eyes a shining silver "Relax sis, show can't start without you! "another one said that one had pink hair as well and honey eyes "But A show ALWAYS starts on time!" the silver eyed said "I know it does, but it starts in three HOURS!" the honey eyed said and the whole family laughed_

What was THAT?! I hold my head Mama Jumped and said "Amu-Chan?! Are you OK?" 'I don't know ,Mama, I saw something… " I said drifting off"Well, are you hurt?" Papa asked "My head hurts a bit ,but I'm ok" I answered ,Mama had a worried exasperation on ,but then relaxed "Well, go to bed now, I'll bring you dinner to bed, OK?" I nodded and went back up to my room… what was that?

**Someone else's POV**

Deanna … I miss you, I wonder how are you, are you looking over me from up in the stars? It's been three years since I last saw you, our birth day is today , but it's also three years to you disappearance … with every day I continue thinking what made you jump into the sea in your sleep? how come you didn't wake up? If you're still alive, then where? dear sister, I wish I could only know where are you? If you're dead how come, we never found your body? And how come I kept seeing honey eyes looking at me from the sea ,as if it was you there, as if you could breathe in weather , as if you were watching my every move always expecting me to give it my best ,for both of us, for the gods , for the night and the day, and for the moon and the sun… where are you?

KittyCat :Well that's enough for this story, well at least for this chapter…

Amu: what the heck is this? Why is it that I have Amnesia? What was that vision? What happened to Deanna? and who on earth is Deanna?

KittyCat: well let's see * reads questions *Nope, Can't tell you anything, I made it a bit too obvious if you ask me but, ohhh well

Amu: R&R so that I'll find out what's going on here!


	2. Chapter 2

**KittyCat : Hey hey!**

**Amu: W-what? You update THIS fanfic today?**

**KittyCat: Yeps *****Giggles***

**Ikuto: What's your problem now?**

**KittyCat: I'm doing Piercing!**

**Ikuto:What?where?**

**KittyCat: Belly button **

**Anna: Well,That's enough of this chat!**

**Anna and Amu: KittyCatInBlue does NOT own Shugo Chara nor Kaleido Star!**

**Ikuto:Please enjoy this chapter brought to you by the crazy cat girl!**

**KittyCat: Yey I'm crazy!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I sigh as I saw the flight started, the people suddenly looked like ants, the building looked like toys and my friend were running after the plain till I couldn't see them...Don't get me wrong on this I, like every normal 13 year old girl, AM excited to go to France , It's just that I feel like something's waiting there for me...like it's hunting me...Well, I guess I'd go to sleep now...I need to have enough energy to go around and see stuff

**After Amu Wakes up**

"-an ,Hinamori-San!" somebody called out for me as I woke up to see an...OLDER VERSION OF IKUTO!? the person smiled gently at me "Great to know you're awake, My name is Aurto,I'm here to help the Photographer's family" he said as I was sure I started to imagining things "Are you possibly Aruto Tsukiyomi?" I asked "Yes,I indeed am...how did you know my name?" he asked and I smiled "My name is Amu Hinamori, I am Utau Tsukiyomi's Best friend and a good friend of Ikuto's. Ikuto have gone travelling around the world in hope to find you" I said smiling and he looked at me surprised "You know my children " he asked and I nodded "Thank god! I was worried about them this whole time, how are they? what about Easter?" he asked and I smiled "Easter is no more, we defeated them, Utau is a popular singer in Japan and as I said before Ikuto is looking for you, I'll try to call him." I said and pulled out my phone to call Ikuto but he stopped me "Knowing Ikuto's personalty, he would rather hurt you and himself instead of putting someone he cares about in danger...I'll call him, put him on speaker and hope we'd be able to meet him soon" Aruto said as I smiled nodding as I showed him Ikuto's number,he dialed it and then put it on speaker "Hello?" he asked and in a minute I felt my cheeks heat up "Hello, is this Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Aruto asked and I smiled "Yes, who is this?"he smiled at me "I am Tsukiyomi Aruto, I heard that you were looking for me, from a friend" he said leaving out my name "Really? who was it?" Ikuto said with disbelieve and I looked at Aruto for only one second "It was me" I said and I heard something fall and Yoru asking Ikuto what's wrong "Amu? Is that really you?" He asked with disbelieve but a bit less disbelieve then before "Yes, it is me, I am at France's Charles de Gaulle airport, and I found your father, Where are you?" I asked him and was silent for a few seconds but then he quickly said "Don't move! either of you! I'm coming to pick both of you up!" he yelled with a hint of excitement "W-wait Ikuto!" I yelled back hoping he could hear me over the loud sounds of the car "What's wrong !" he yelled back "My family's here two! is there enough room in the car?" I asked him as he seemed to be counting the amount of people there "Yeah, sure!" he started "Bye!" he said "Bye!" me and Aruto both said as I woke my parents up, that seemed to be a smart move to get Ikuto to pick us up, since there was no more cars, so just as we were about to get the car, Ikuto showed up, Aruto hugged him first and I just waited quietly and day dreamed when Ikuto snack up on me "What are you doing little strawberry?" he asked as I jumped "Ikuto! you scared me!" I yelled at him "Please stop yelling at me, I had enough of your yelling in the car..." he said and I just couldn't help it, he looked so cute as I jumped and hugged him,his face whole face went red "W-what was that for?" he asked "You scared me so I decided to return the favor " I sang happily as he looked at me for a few seconds then chuckled "What?" you just hugged me infront of your whole family "A-M-U!" Papa yelled at me "I did not allow this!" he screamed at me more "Mr. Hinamori, please, My son and your Daughter seemed to be a adorable couple, won't you agreed? I think I'd be for the best to let them be a couple" Aruto said smiling at Papa and I smiled at him as well as I heard Ikuto mumble something like "Yes, let me have my Little strawberry " and I just smiled at him as I dug my face into his hard chest and he chuckled "What are you doing Amu?" he asked "I decieded to change from your Little Strawberry to your Little Kitten" I smiled at him and he did the same "Why not..." he said


End file.
